


Give me a hero (and I'll write you a tragedy)

by oceanwavves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Underage Sex, everyone is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanwavves/pseuds/oceanwavves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in a world full of mutants, Eren and his friends are well aware of the dangers of being found out by the Anti-mutant group, the Titans. When Eren and his sister, Mikasa, witness the death of their mother at the hands of two Titan officers, they set out to seek revenge and find out what happened to their M.I.A father. Armin, a non-mutant boy inherits a team of superpowered runaways from his presumably dead older brother, Erwin. The more answers Armin finds over his brother's death, the more he realizes how sinister the situation is. The life of a superhero is far from easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a hero (and I'll write you a tragedy)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy guys! So I've had an obsession with superheroes since I was 6 so I decided to combine two of my favorite things and thus this story was born. The title comes from an F.Scott Fitzgerald quote. I hope you enjoy =)

_**We live in an age of darkness, a world full of fear, hate and intolerance. But in every age there are those who fight against it.-Storm, X-Men 3** _

 

* * *

 

January 5, 1999

 

Carla Weis held her new born son in her arms, a soft smile on her lips.

The young blond nurse standing besides he smiled at the sight.

"What will you name him?"

The teen mom looked up, her hazel eyes swimming with pride.

"His name is Eren, Eren Yeager."

The nurse nodded and sparing one last look at the young woman and her child, walked out of the hospital room.

Carla let out a sigh when the woman left.

"You can come out now."

The shadows on the far side of the room moved, becoming a warped shape. Eventually the shadows became solid and from the corner emerged Grisha.

"I thought she would never leave."

Carla frowned at her boyfriend.

"She was nice."

Geisha looked around the room, scowling at the white walls and off white furniture.

"Sure she was. Fuck, this room is depressing, who decorates this shit?"

Carla scoffed.

"Its a hospital idiot, this is how it's supposed to look, it was made this way so we would feel relaxed."

"It feels like an insane asylum."

"Shut up and come meet your son."

This shut the boy up. In his 17 years of life Grisha Yaeger has seen terrifying things. He has watched people like him murdered for something they couldn't control, he has suffered through numerous types of tortures, traveled through shadows, and lived as a fugitive for most of his life, yet the thought of holding his new born child made him freeze in his place.

Carla, noticing her boyfriends hesitation smiled.

"He doesn't bite Grisha, he doesn't even have teeth. Now stop being a bitch and come hold Eren."

Grisha walked over to the bed and stared cautiously at the moving bundle of light blue blankets in his lovers arms.

"What if I hurt him?"

"You won't."

"How do you know for su-"

"You WON'T."

Grisha bit his lip and nodded. When Carla placed the child in his arms Grisha could barley believe how tiny the baby was. The child looked like him. His same tan skin, same green eyes, the only difference was the child's chocolate colored tresses.

That, he got from his mother.

"Isn't he beautiful?"

Grisha couldn't speak. His eyes refused to look away from the sleeping baby in his arms. This was his, his son. How could something as pure as this baby come from a creature like him? How could a monstrosity such as himself create this beautiful baby boy? Grisha looked up at Carla and for the first time in his life, he prayed.

He prayed that though Eren looked like him he would be like his mother, kind, loving......human.

That night Grisha prayed his son wouldn't be a mutant.

 

* * *

 Eren woke up one night to his parents voices in the kitchen. The 6 year old sat up in the couch, the blankets his mother had tucked him in with rolling off his small frame. Eren concentrated on hearing the hushed conversation in the room next door.

"How old is she?"

Eren's mother sounded odd, as though she had been crying.

"She's Eren's age."

"Oh Grisha that's awful!"

"Shhh Carla, Eren is still sleeping. But yes, it truly is."

Eren's dad let out a sigh.

"I couldn't just leave her there. I know what they do in places like that, no one deserves that kind of suffering."

"Oh Grisha...."

Eren heard shuffling and then silence.

His parents must be hugging.

"What are we going to do with her? Should we search for her parents?"

"Her parents are dead, the men where talking about the way they had killed them, they where trying to break the poor kid."

Eren's eyes widened. How awful must it be to have your parents die!

"She'll stay here with us then."

Eren perked up.

_Who would?_

Grisha stayed silent for a while.

"Your right, we can't leave her in an orphanage, she's a mutant if she where to go into the system she would be caught. It's settled then, she'll be living with us from now on."

At the sound of footsteps Eren threw the blankets back over himself and pretended to be asleep.

"Get up genius, I know you where eavesdropping."

Eren whined.

"Oh come on old man! How do you always know?"

Grisha smirked at his son.

"Because I know everything."

The little boy stuck his tongue out at his father. The smile on Eren's face dropped when he noticed the small form his father was holding.

"Who is she?"

Grisha gestured for Eren to scoot over and sat on the couch, moving the unconscious girl on his lap.

"I went out on patrol tonight and found her with some smugglers. They where planning on taking her to the market so I decided to save her."

Eren looked down at his hands.

"Those smugglers, did...did you kill them?"

Grisha frowned.

"Eren, I...You know I have to, people like them, they don't deserve to live."

Eren looked up, his big green eyes meeting his father's.

"Good."

Grisha's heart clenched in his chest.

The girl on his lap shifted, waking up.

Almond shaped eyes opened.

The girl looked up at Grisha, her dark grey eyes looked confused for a moment, before realisation set in.

The mournful wail the poor girl let out would echo in Eren's mind for the rest of his life.

 

* * *

 

"Eren, wake up."

At nine years old Mikasa's abilities had become painfully obvious. Her ability to mimic and manipulate metal had become stronger. Now she could transform her entire body into metal. The girl's steely gray eyes watched as her brother shifted, leaving a space on the bed for her.

"Mikasa, could you please not be in your metal form right now? It's cold enough already."

The little girl smiled.

"Okay."

Mikasa willed the metal to absorb into her body, the substance liquefied and sunk into her, revealing the smooth pale skin underneath.

Eren smiled at his sister.

"Your getting better at controlling it."

Mikasa nodded.

"So are you."

Eren frowned at the thought of his recently discovered mutation.

"As if, I nearly burned the old man's training room today."

Mikasa rested her head on her brothers shoulder.

"You only have a week of training Eren, it's natural. When dad started training me I couldn't change back to human skin after I transformed. Now I can do it with ease."

Eren stayed silent instead placing his cheek on his sister's raven colored hair.

"Hey Mikasa?"

The half asleep girl hummed.

"Do you think we can be supers one day? Like dad?"

"Of course we will, we're going to be heros one day Eren, you'll see.

Eren smiled his eyes fluttering closed.

This life might not be the best but he was happy. 

 

* * *

 

 

A year later Eren and Mikasa's life becomes a living hell.

Grisha had left on a patrol a week ago and he had yet to come back.

Carla was taking it hard. Their mother wouldn't sleep, she wouldn't eat, all she would do was sit by the window and cry, her heart breaking a little for every second she was without her husband.

The two ten year olds tried to give her hope.

"I'm sure he's fine mom! The old man is probably just dealing with a big crisis."

Mikasa would nod.

"Father will be back soon."

But when she looked into Carla's sorrowful eyes the girl knew Grisha was as good as dead.

Four days later Mikasa woke up to the sound of screaming.

She jumped of the bed and ran into her parents room followed closely behind by Eren.

"Let go of me! Why are you doing this?!"

The kids looked into the room through the slightly ajar door.

Two people where in Carla's room.

A tall blond man in a black suit and a beautiful dark skinned woman in a black spandex suit.

"Carla Yeager, you are being charged for your allegiance to the mutant terrorist group, Mytr, the penalty is death."

Carla struggled against the man.

"You can't do this! I have children I can't abandon them!"

The spandex woman laughed.

"Oh don't worry honey they're dying too."

From behind her Eren screamed when she turned she saw that the spandex woman was behind them, clutching Eren in her right hand, with her left she grabbed Mikasa.

"Ain't y'all just the cutest little things!"

The woman pushed them into the room where they where created with 3 sets of eyes.

"How?"

The same woman that was currently holding them was also standing by their mother's bed.

The lady smiled, her sharp white teeth glistening in the moonlight.

"I can duplicate, isn't that neat?"

Eren growled, trying to escape the clone' s iron like grip.

"If your a mutant too why are you hurting us?"

The woman smirked.

"Well little boy, a long time ago I was given two choices, either die along with my brethren, or live as a traitor for the rest of my life. As you can see, I made my choice."

Carla tried to go to her children only to be held back by the blond man.

"Where you going beautiful? No one said you can move."

The man held Carla in a head lock, his right hand holding a gun.

"Now I want you to look at your kids."

Carla struggled, tears rushing down her hazel eyes.

"I said look at them!"

Carla stood still, her eyes snapping over to Mikasa and Eren.

By now Mikasa was sobbing and Eren was raging, trying and failing to escape the hand holding his wrist.

The blond man brought his lips to Carla' s ear.

"You could have avoided this Carla, you had the chance to be happy but you threw it all away for that self rightious piece of shit. I would have given you the world."

With that the blond man pressed a kiss to Carla's temple and lifted his gun to the side of her head.

Carla mouthed the words, run, before the loud boom of the gun being shot echoed through the small room.

When Carla dropped to the floor Mikasa screamed, the sight of the blood seeping onto the carpet from her adoptive mother's head making her feel like throwing up.

Besides her Eren roared.

Mikasa morphed her skin into metal before her brother could go full pyro.

The flames slithered off of Eren, crawling onto the floor, and curling around the clones arm.

"You little shit!"

The clone let us go, the original woman also seemed to be in pain.

_So she feels what the clones feel huh?_

Eren runs over to Carla only to be grabbed by the blond man who appears to have turned into ice.

"Your in for it now you little fuck."

I rush at the man knocking him down and succeeding in freeing my brother.

I sit on the man's stomach, holding him down with the weight of my metal body.

I hear Eren behind me.

"Mom, mom wake up. Come on please, please."

The man under me grunts his hands coming up to wrap around my throat.

"So you wanna put up a fight huh you little bitch?"

I gasp, the man's hands feel cold around my neck and even though my skin is metallic, his solid ice grip is still strong enough to choke me.

Hearing my struggle Eren rushed to me, before he's pulled back by something behind him.

"Not so fast darling, you and I have a score to settle."

The woman must have recovered from her burns.

The ice mans grip tightens so I curl my fingers in a fist and slam it down into his jaw. To my surprise the mans jaw begins to crack, screaming he releases me.

I roll off him, catching my breath. This gives the man enough time to roll on top of me is cracked face sneering down at me.

The man looked disturbing, his body was completely made of ice, he looked like one of those ice sculptures people use at weddings.

"Gotcha now you little bitch."

The man wraps his hands around my neck again but this time he lifts my head up and slams it into the floor. I scream, dark spots swimming in my vision.

He does it again and again until I feel as though my skull is breaking.

In the background I hear Eren yell, "Mikasa!", and then, the room goes up in flames.

* * *

"Frost and Multiply have been killed."

Annie listened on as the higher ups discussed the recent mission.

"Burned to death I heard."

Annie's small fingers curled up into fists.

"The little fucks escaped too, who knows where they've gone."

Annie blinked away her tears and straightened herself up.

She will finish what her father couldn't


End file.
